Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty piąty
Zebraliśmy się o zwykłej godzinie i Cygan, mając czas wolny, tak dalej zaczął mówić: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Następnego roku kawaler Toledo objął główne dowództwo nad galerami, brat zaś jego przysłał mu na wydatki sześćkroć sto tysięcy piastrów. Zakon miał wówczas sześć galer, do których Toledo dwie własnym kosztem uzbroił. Kawalerów zebrało się sześciuset. Była to najpierwsza młodzież Europy. Naówczas zaczynano we Francji dawać wojsku mundury, co dotąd nie było jeszcze w zwyczaju. Toledo dał nam mundur na wpół francuski, a na wpół hiszpański. Nosiliśmy purpurowy kaftan, czarną zbroję z krzyżom maltańskim na piersiach, krezę i hiszpański kapelusz. Ubiór ten dziwnie pięknie przypadał nam do twarzy. Gdzie tylko przybijaliśmy, kobiety nie odchodziły od okien, ochmistrzynie zaś biegały z miłosnymi bilecikami, które często przez omyłkę oddawały komu innemu. Zamiany takie stawały się powodem najzabawniejszych wydarzeń. Przybijaliśmy do wszystkich portów Śródziemnego Morza i wszędzie oczekiwały nas nowe uroczystości. W czasie tych rozrywek zacząłem dwudziesty rok życia: Toledo miał dziesięć lat więcej. Wielki mistrz mianował go wielkim baillim i nadał mu subpriorat Kastylii. Opuścił Maltę okryty tymi nowymi zaszczytami i namówił mnie, abym towarzyszył mu w podróży po Włoszech. Wsiedliśmy na okręt i szczęśliwie przybyliśmy do Neapolu. Nieprędko byśmy stamtąd wyjechali, gdyby powabny Toledo był tak łatwy do zatrzymania, jak łatwo dawał się chwytać w sieci pięknych kobiet; ale przyjaciel mój w wysokim stopniu posiadał sztukę porzucania kochanek, nie zrywając z nimi dobrych stosunków. Opuścił więc miłostki neapolitańskie dla przyjęcia nowych więzów kolejno we Florencji, Mediolanie, Wenecji, Genui, tak że dopiero następnego roku przybyliśmy do Madrytu. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się w stolicy, Toledo poszedł przedstawić się królowi, następnie zaś, wziąwszy najpiękniejszego konia ze stajni swego brata, księcia Lermy, kazał osiodłać dla mnie drugiego, niemniej pięknego, i pojechaliśmy na Prado zmieszać się z czeredą galopującą przy drzwiczkach kobiecych powozów. Przepyszny pojazd zwrócił naszą uwagę. Była to otwarta kareta, w której siedziały dwie kobiety w na pół żałobnym stroju. Toledo poznał dumną księżniczkę Avila i podjechał, aby się z nią przywitać. Druga z kobiet odwróciła się ku niemu; nie znał jej wcale i zdawał się być oczarowany jej pięknością. Nieznajomą tą była piękna księżna Medina Sidonia, która porzuciwszy domowe zacisze, wracała do świata. Poznała dawnego swego więźnia i położyła palec na ustach, dając znak, abym nie wydał jej tajemnicy. Następnie obróciła piękne swe oczy na Toleda, którego twarz wyrażała powagę i nieśmiałość, jakiej w nim dotąd nie widziałem przy żadnej kobiecie. Księżna Sidonia oświadczyła, że nie wejdzie już w powtórne związki; księżniczka Avila zaś, że nigdy nie pójdzie za mąż. Wobec tak nieodmiennie obranych postanowień, kawaler maltański właśnie w sam czas przybywał. Obie damy nader mile przyjęły Toleda, który z wdzięcznością podziękował im za łaskę, księżna Sidonia zaś, udając, że mnie po raz pierwszy wiidzi, potrafiła zwrócić na mnie uwagę swej przyjaciółki. Tym sposobem utworzyliśmy dwie pary, które ciągle spotykały się podczas wszystkich rozrywek stolicy. Toledo - kochany po raz setny w życiu, zakochał się po raz pierwszy. Ja starałem się składać hołdy pełne poszanowania u stóp księżniczki Avila. Zanim jednak przystąpię do historii moich stosunków z tą damą, muszę powiedzieć wam kilka słów o położeniu, w jakim naówczas się znajdowała. Książę Avila, ojciec jej, umarł podczas naszego pobytu na Malcie. Śmierć człowieka ambitnego zawsze wielkie na ludziach wywiera wrażenie, jego upadek wzrusza ich i zadziwia. Pamiętano w Madrycie infantkę Beatrycze i tajemny jej związek z księciem. Zaczęto mówić o synu, na którym miały spoczywać dalsze losy tej rodziny. Spodziewano się, że testament nieboszczyka objaśni tę tajemnicę, ale powszechne oczekiwania spełzły na niczym, testament bowiem niczego nie wyjaśnił. Dwór milczał, tymczasem zaś dumna księżniczka Avila weszła w świat wynioślejsza, bardziej gardząca zalotnikami i stanem małżeńskim niż kiedykolwiek. Chociaż urodziłem się z dobrej szlacheckiej rodziny, atoli w pojęciach hiszpańskich nie mogła istnieć żadna równość między mną a księżniczką, do której mogłem tylko zbliżyć się jako młody człowiek szukający opieki dla wyrobienia sobie losu. Toledo był niejako rycerzem pięknej Sidonii, ja zaś jakby koniuszym jej przyjaciółki. Służba taka nie była dla mnie nieprzyjemna; mogłem, nie zdradzając mojej namiętności, uprzedzać wszelkie chęci zachwycającej Manueli, wypełniać jej rozkazy, słowem, wyłącznie poświęcić się na jej usługi. Wiernie pilnując skinień mojej władczyni, strzegłem się, aby żaden wyraz, spojrzenie lub westchnienie nie wydały uczuć mego serca. Obawa, by jej nie ubliżyć i nie narazić się na zakaz widywania, jaki łatwo mógł po tym nastąpić, dodawała mi siły w opanowywaniu mojej namiętności. Księżna Sidonia starała się o ile możności podnieść mnie w oczach swej przyjaciółki, ale łaski, jakie otrzymywała dla mnie, ograniczały się jedynie do kilku przyjaznych uśmiechów, wyrażających zimną przychylność. Stan taki trwał przez przeszło rok. Widywałem księżniczkę w kościele, w Prado, odbierałem jej rozkazy na cały dzień, ale nigdy noga moja nie postała w jej domu. Pewnego dnia kazała mnie do siebie przywołać. Zastałem ją nad krosnami, otoczoną orszakiem służebnic. Wskazawszy mi krzesło, spojrzała na mnie wyniośle i rzekła: - Senor Avadoro, ubliżyłabym pamięci mych przodków, których krew płynie w moich żyłach, gdybym nie użyła całej wziętości mojej rodziny do wynagrodzenia usług, jakie codziennie mi wyświadczasz. Wuj mój, książę Sorriente, uczynił mi też samą uwagę i ofiaruje ci miejsce pułkownika w pułku jego nazwiska. Spodziewam się, że nie odmówisz mu zaszczytu przyjęcia tej godności. Zastanów się. - Pani - odpowiedziałem - połączyłem moją przyszłość z losem kawalera Toledo i nic pragnę innych godności oprócz tych, które on sam dla mnie otrzyma. Co zaś do przysług, jakie mam szczęście codziennie waszej książęcej mości wyświadczać, najsłodszą dla mnie nagrodą będzie pozwolenie, abym ich nie przerywał. Księżniczka nic mi na to nie odrzekła, tylko lekkim skinieniem głowy dała znak, że mogę odejść. W tydzień potem znowu przywołano mnie do dumnej księżniczki. Przyjęła mnie podobnie jak za pierwszym razem i rzekła: - Senor Avadoro, nie mogę dopuścić do tego, abyś miał przewyższyć we wspaniałomyślności Avilów, Sorrientów i innych grandów należących do mojej rodziny. Mam zamiar przedstawić ci nowe widoki korzystne dla twego szczęścia. Pewien szlachcic, którego rodzina przywiązana jest do naszego rodu, zyskał znaczny majątek w Meksyku. Ma córkę jedynaczkę i daje jej w posagu milion... Nie pozwoliłem dokończyć księżniczce tych słów i powstawszy, z niejakim oburzeniem odparłem: - Chociaż krew Avilów i Sorrientów nie płynie w moich żyłach, serce jednak, jakie we mnie bije, za wysoko jest umieszczone, aby milion mógł do niego dosięgnąć. Chciałem odejść, ale księżniczka kazała mi pozostać; oddaliła kobiety do sąsiedniej komnaty, zostawiając drzwi otwarte, i rzekła: - Senor Avadoro, jedną tylko nagrodę mogę ci ofiarować: gorliwość, jaką okazujesz, spełniając moje życzenia, pozwala mi się spodziewać, że tym razem nie odmówisz. Idzie o oddanie mi ważnej przysługi. - W istocie - odrzekłem - jest to jedyna nagroda, jaka mnie może uszczęśliwić. Żadnej innej nie pragnę i przyjąć nie mogę. - Przybliż się - mówiła dalej księżniczka - nie chcę, aby nas słyszano z drugiego pokoju. Avadoro, wiesz zapewne, że ojciec mój potajemnie był małżonkiem infantki Beatrycze i być może, że wspominano ci nawet w tajemnicy, jakoby miał z nią syna. Mój ojciec sam tę pogłoskę rozpuścił dla zbicia dworzan z tropu, w rzeczywistości bowiem zostawił córkę, która żyje i wychowuje się w jednym z klasztorów niedaleko Madrytu. Ojciec mój umierając odkrył mi tajemnicę jej urodzenia, o której ona sama nie wie. Zawiadomił mnie także o zamiarach, jakie względem niej powziął, ale śmierć położyła koniec wszystkiemu. Niepodobna byłoby odnowić całej sieci ambitnych intryg, jaką książę utkał dla dopięcia swoich celów. Zupełne uprawnienie mojej siostry jest niemożliwe do przeprowadzenia i pierwszy krok, jaki byśmy przedsięwzięli, mógłby za sobą pociągnąć zgubę tej nieszczęśliwej. Niedawno byłam u niej. Leonora jest prostą, dobrą i wesołą dziewczyną. Pokochałam ją z całego serca, ale ksieni tyle mi nagadała o jej nadzwyczajnym podobieństwie do mnie, że nie śmiałam więcej powracać. Pomimo to oświadczyłam, że pragnę szczerze się nią opiekować i że jest ona jednym z owoców niezliczonych miłostek, jakie mój ojciec miał w swojej młodości. Przed kilku dniami doniesiono mi, że dwór zaczął wypytywać się o nią w klasztorze; wieść ta napełniła mnie niepokojem, postanowiłam więc sprowadzić ją do Madrytu. Posiadam na opuszczonej ulicy, która nawet nazywa się Retrada, niepozorny domek. Kazałam nająć dom naprzeciwko i proszę cię, abyś w nim zamieszkał i czuwał nad skarbem, jaki ci powierzam. Oto jest adres twego nowego mieszkania, tu zaś list, który oddasz ksieni urszulanek z Peńon. Weźmiesz ze sobą czterech jezdnych i powóz z dwoma mułami. Ochmistrzyni przyjedzie z moją siostrą i będzie z nią mieszkała. We wszystkim do niej się odwołasz, do domu zaś nie wolno ci wchodzić. Córka mego ojca i infantki nie powinna dawać nawet pozorów mogących skazić jej sławę. To powiedziawszy, księżniczka lekko skinęła głową. Był to dla mnie znak odejścia. Opuściłem ją i udałem się naprzód do mego nowego mieszkania, które wydało mi się wygodne, a nawet dość zbytkownie urządzone. Zostawiłem w nim dwóch wiernych służących i wróciłem do mieszkania, jakie zajmowałem u Toleda. Co zaś do domu pozostałego mi po ojcu, wypuściłem go za czterysta piastrów. Widziałem także dom przeznaczony dla Leonory. Zastałem w nim dwie służące i starego sługę rodziny Avilów, który nie nosił liberii. Dom obficie i wytwornie zaopatrzony był we wszystko, czego potrzeba do dostatniego mieszczańskiego gospodarstwa. Nazajutrz wziąłem ze sobą czterech jezdnych, powóz i pośpieszyłem do klasztoru w Peńon. Wprowadzono mnie do rozmównicy, gdzie ksieni już na mnie czekała. Przeczytała list, uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła. - Słodki Jezu - rzekła - ileż to grzechów popełnia się na świecie! Jakże szczęśliwa jestem, żem go porzuciła! Na przykład, mój kawalerze, panna, po którą przyjeżdżasz, tak jest podobna do księżniczki Avila, ale tak, że dwa obrazy słodkiego Jezusa nie mogą być bardziej do siebie podobne. Kim zaś są rodzice tej młodej dziewczyny, nikt o tym nie wie. Nieboszczyk książę Avila, Panie świeć nad jego duszą... Ksieni byłaby nigdy nie skończyła swej gadaniny, ale dałem jej do zrozumienia, że muszę jak najprędzej wypełnić polecenie, kiwnęła więc głową, dodała kilka "niestety" i "słodki Jezu", po czym kazała mi pomówić z odźwierną. Udałem się do furty. Wkrótce wyszły dwie kobiety zupełnie zasłonięte i wsiadły do powozu, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Wskoczyłem na konia i podążyłem za nimi, również nie odzywając się do nikogo. Gdy przybyliśmy do Madrytu, wyprzedziłem nieco powóz i przywitałem obie kobiety przy drzwiach domu. Sam nie wszedłem za nimi, ale udałem się do mego mieszkania, skąd widziałem, jak się moje podróżne rozgaszczały u siebie. W istocie, znalazłem wielkie podobieństwo między księżniczką a Leonorą, z tą jednak różnicą, że Leonora miała płeć bielszą, włosy zupełnie jasne i nieco tęższą figurę. Tak przynajmniej zdawało mi się z mego okna, ale ponieważ Leonora ani na chwilę nie usiadła na miejscu, nie mogłem przeto dokładnie jej się przypatrzyć. Szczęśliwa, że wydobyła się z klasztoru, cała oddawała się niepomiarkowanej radości. Obiegała dom od poddasza aż do piwnic, zachwycając się sprzętami gospodarskimi, unosząc nad pięknością rynki lub kociołka. Zadawała tysiące pytań ochmistrzyni, która nie mogła za nią nadążyć i zamknęła nareszcie żaluzje na klucz, tak że odtąd nic już nie widziałem. Po południu poszedłem do księżniczki i zdałem jej sprawę z moich czynności. Przyjęła mnie ze zwykłą zimną powagą. - Senor Avadoro - rzekła - Leonora przeznaczona jest na uszczęśliwienie kogo swoją ręką. Stosownie do naszych obyczajów nie możesz u niej bywać, chociażbyś sam miał zostać jej mężem, wszelako powiem ochmistrzyni, aby otwierała jedną żaluzję od strony twoich okien, natomiast wymagam, aby twoje żaluzje były zawsze pozamykane. Będziesz mi zdawał sprawę z wszelkich czynności Leonory, atoli może znajomość z tobą byłaby dla niej niebezpieczna, zwłaszcza zaś jeżeli masz do małżeństwa taki wstręt, jaki kilka dni temu w tobie spostrzegłam. - Pani - odpowiedziałem - mówiłem tylko, że w wyborze nie będę powodował się zyskiem, chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, wyznam, że postanowiłem nigdy się nie żenić. Wyszedłem od księżniczki i udałem się do Toleda, któremu jednak nie zwierzałem się z moich tajemnic, po czym wróciłem do mego mieszkania przy ulicy Retrada. Żaluzje naprzeciwko, a nawet okna były pootwierane. Stary służący, Andrado, grał na gitarze, Leonora zaś tańczyła bolero, z żywością i wdziękiem, jakiego nigdy nie byłbym się spodziewał po wychowanicy karmelitanek, tam bowiem przepędziła pierwsze lata życia i dopiero po śmierci księcia oddano ją do urszulanek. Leonora stroiła tysiączne psoty, chcąc koniecznie namówić swoją ochmistrzynię do tańczenia z Andradem. Nie mogłem się nadziwić, że poważna i zimna księżniczka ma tak wesołą siostrę. Poza tym podobieństwo było uderzające. Kochałem się szalenie w księżniczce, żywy zatem obraz jej wdzięków mocno mnie zajmował. Gdy tak oddawałem się rozkoszy spoglądania na Leonorę, ochmistrzyni zamknęła żaluzje i nic już więcej nie ujrzałem. Nazajutrz poszedłem do księżniczki i opowiedziałem jej wczorajsze moje spostrzeżenia. Nie taiłem niewymownej rozkoszy, jakiej doznałem, spoglądając na niewinne zabawy jej siostry, ośmieliłem się nawet przypisać zachwycenie moje podobieństwu, jakie w Leonorze do księżniczki upatrzyłem. Słowa te wyglądały z daleka na rodzaj oświadczenia miłosnego. Księżniczka zachmurzyła czoło, spojrzała jeszcze zimniej niż zwykle i rzekła: - Senor Avadoro, jakkolwiek istnieje podobieństwo między dwoma siostrami, proszę, abyś nigdy nie łączył ich razem w twoich pochwałach. Tymczasem czekam cię jutro rano. Mam zamiar wyjechać na kilka dni i chciałabym przed podróżą z tobą pomówić. - Pani - odpowiedziałem - powinienem zginąć pod ciosem twego gniewu: rysy twoje wyryte są w mojej duszy jak obraz jakiegoś bóstwa. Wiem, że zbyt wielka przestrzeń nas rozdziela, abym śmiał wznosić ku tobie uczucia. Dziś jednak nagle znajduję obraz boskiej twojej piękności w osobie młodej, wesołej, szczerej, prostej i otwartej, któż mi więc zabroni ciebie, pani, w niej ubóstwiać? Z każdym moim słowem rysy księżniczki przybierały coraz surowszy wyraz. Myślałem, że każe mi odejść i nie pokazywać się więcej na oczy; ale nie, powtórzyła mi tylko, abym nazajutrz powrócił. Obiadowałem z Toledem, wieczorem zaś wróciłem na moje stanowisko. Okna naprzeciwko były pootwierane, tak że dokładnie mogłem widzieć, co się dzieje w całym mieszkaniu. Leonora stała w kuchni i przyprawiała olla podridę. Co chwila pytała się ochmistrzyni o radę, krajała mięso i układała je na półmisku, śmiejąc się ciągle i okazując najżywszą radość. Następnie nakryła stół białym obrusem i postawiła na nim dwa skromne nakrycia. Ubrana była w skromny stanik, z rękawami od koszuli zawiniętymi aż po łokcie. Zamknięto okna i żaluzje, ale to, co widziałem, sprawiło na mnie silne wrażenie, któryż bowiem młody człowiek może z zimną krwią spoglądać na wnętrze domowego życia. Obrazy tego rodzaju są przyczyną, że ludzie się żenią. Nazajutrz poszedłem do księżniczki sam już nie wiem, co jej mówiłem. Ona zdawała się znowu obawiać oświadczenia miłosnego. - Senor Avadoro - rzekła przerywając mi - wyjeżdżam, jak ci to już wczoraj mówiłam, przepędzę jakiś czas w księstwie Avila. Pozwoliłam mojej siostrze używać przechadzki po zachodzie słońca, nie odchodząc wszakże daleko od domu. Jeżeli naówczas zechcesz się do niej zbliżyć, uprzedziłam ochmistrzynię, aby nie broniła ci z nią rozmawiać tak długo, jak tylko sam zechcesz. Staraj się zbadać serce i sposób myślenia tej młodej osoby, zdasz mi z nich potem sprawę. Po tych słowach lekkie skinienie głowy dało mi znak odejścia. Z boleścią rozstawałem się z księżniczką, kochałem ją bowiem z całego serca. Jej nadzwyczajna duma wcale mnie nie zrażała, sądziłem bowiem, że gdy zechce oddać komu swoje serce, wybierze zapewne kochanka z niższego stanu, jak się to zwykle dzieje w Hiszpanii. Wyobraziłem sobie, że może nawet i mnie kiedyś pokocha, choć postępowanie jej ze mną powinno było rozwiać wszystkie moje nadzieje. Jednym słowem, przez cały dzień rozmyślałem o księżniczce, ale wieczorem zacząłem myśleć o jej siostrze. Poszedłem na ulicę Retrada. Księżyc jasno świecił, ujrzałem Leonorę siedzącą z ochmistrzynią na ławce, tuż przy drzwiach. Ochmistrzyni spostrzegła mnie, zbliżyła się, zaprosiła, abym usiadł przy jej wychowanicy, sama zaś odeszła. Po chwili milczenia Leonora rzekła: - Senor więc jesteś tym młodym człowiekiem, którego mi pozwolono widywać? Mogęż liczyć na twoją przyjaźń? Odpowiedziałem, że nigdy się na niej nie zawiedzie. - Dobrze więc - rzekła - w takim razie racz mi powiedzieć, jak się nazywam. - Leonora - odrzekłem. - Nie o to się pytam - przerwała - muszę przecież mieć jeszcze nazwisko. Nie jestem już tak prosta, jaką byłam u karmelitanek. Tam myślałam, że świat składa się tylko z zakonnic i spowiedników, ale teraz wiem, że są żony i mężowie, którzy ich nigdy nie opuszczają, i że dzieci noszą nazwisko ojca. Dlatego to pragnę dowiedzieć się mego nazwiska. Ponieważ karmelitanki w niektórych klasztorach żyją według nader ostrej reguły, nie zdziwiła mnie więc ta nieświadomość u dwudziestoletniej dziewczyny. Odparłem przeto, że niestety nie znam jej nazwiska. Powiedziałem następnie, że widziałem ją tańczącą w jej pokoju i że zapewne nie u karmelitanek uczyła się tańca. - Nie - odpowiedziała - książę Avila umieścił mnie u karmelitanek, ale po jego śmierci odwieziono mnie do urszulanek, gdzie jedna z wychowanie nauczyła mnie tańca, inna śpiewu; o sposobie zaś, w jaki mężowie żyją ze swymi żonami, wszystkie mi mówiły, nie uważając tego wcale za tajemnicę. Co do mnie, chciałabym koniecznie mieć nazwisko, ale do tego potrzeba, abym poszła za mąż. Następnie Leonora mówiła mi o teatrze, o przechadzkach, walkach byków i oświadczyła niepomiarkowaną ciekawość ujrzenia tych wszystkich rzeczy. Odtąd kilka razy z nią rozmawiałem, ale zawsze wieczorem. W tydzień potem otrzymałem od księżniczki list następującej treści: Zbliżając cię do Leonory spodziewałam się, ze obudzę w niej pewną skłonność ku tobie. Ochmistrzyni naręcza mi, że spełniły się moje nadzieje. Jeżeli poświęcenie, jakie zawsze dla mnie okazywałeś, jest szczere, zaślubisz Leonorę. Pomyśl, że odmowa będzie dla mnie obrazą. Odpowiedziałem tymi słowy: Pani! Poświęcenie moje dla waszej książęcej mości jest jedynym uczuciem, jakie wypełnia moją duszę. Uczucia należne małżonce zapewne nie znalazłyby już w niej miejsca. Leonora zasługuje na męża, który by tylko ją kochał. Otrzymałem następującą odpowiedź: Zbyteczne byłoby dłużej ukrywać przed tobą, że jesteś dla mnie niebezpieczny i że twoja odmowa sprawiła mi najżywszą radość, jakiej w życiu doznałam. Postanowiłam się jednak przezwyciężyć. Daję ci do wyboru: albo zaślubić Leonorę, lub też na zawsze być odsuniętym ode mnie, a może nawet wygnanym z Hiszpanii. Wiesz, że rodzina moja ma dość wpływów na dworze. Nie odpisuj mi więc; wydałam ochmistrzyni stosowne polecenia. Jakkolwiek zakochany byłem w księżniczce, tak niepomiarkowana duma mocno mnie jednak ubodła. Zrazu chciałem wszystko wyznać przed Toledem i uciec się pod jego opiekę, ale kawaler, wciąż zakochany w księżnej Sidonii, nader był przywiązany do jej przyjaciółki i nigdy nie byłby nic przeciw niej przedsięwziął. Postanowiłem więc milczeć i wieczorem siadłem w oknie, aby się przypatrzeć mojej przyszłej małżonce. Okna były otwarte, widziałem dokładnie całe mieszkanie. Leonora siedziała śród czterech kobiet, które zajmowały się jej ubiorem. Miała na sobie atłasową białą suknię, haftowaną srebrem, wieniec z kwiatów na głowie i diamentowy naszyjnik. Długi biały welon okrywał ją od stóp aż do głowy. Zadziwiły mnie te przygotowania; wkrótce zdumienie moje jeszcze się powiększyło. W głębi pokoju postawiono stół, ubrano go jak ołtarz i zapalono na nim świece. Wszedł ksiądz z dwoma panami, którzy zdawali się być świadkami obrzędu, brakowało tylko nowożeńca. Usłyszałem stukanie do mych drzwi i głos ochmistrzyni, która mi rzekła: - Czekają na ciebie, senor. A może zamierzasz sprzeciwić się rozkazom księżniczki? Poszedłem za ochmistrzynią. Panna młoda nie zdjęła welonu, położono jej rękę w moją, słowem, pożeniono nas. Świadkowie złożyli mi życzenia szczęścia, równie jak mojej małżonce, której oblicza nie widnieli, i odeszli. Ochmistrzyni powiodła nas do komnaty, słabo oświeconej promieniami księżyca, i zamknęła za nami drzwi. Gdy Cygan domawiał tych słów, jeden z członków bandy zażądał jego obecności. Odszedł i już go tego dnia więcej nie widzieliśmy. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie